


A Lucky Find

by whynot



Series: Mason and Mae [8]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynot/pseuds/whynot
Summary: Mae finds something special in a ruined Commonwealth store





	A Lucky Find

“Now this is what real friendship is, Gage,” Mae said, sitting cross legged on the cashier counter in an old porno shop, the raider's back to hers. _Cow Cow Boogie_ played on her p.i.p device, a song that she had dubbed Gage’s. “Two people sitting in comfortable silence while they read old porno mags with ghoul bodies strewn about the floor.”

“I hear ya, boss,” Gage said over the pop of her bubble gum.

A gurgling sound from the back room. “Did you hear _that_?”

“Yep. Heard that too.”

Mae slid off the counter, shards of glass crunching under her boots as she made her way across the floor. She kicked open the backroom door and shot down the three ferals shuffling inside. “Weird that they’ve managed to stay quiet for so…” Her brows knitted together at the mounted display on the wall, several harnesses and sex toys hanging from it.

“Boss?” Gage called. “Everything okay?”

“No, I died.”

“Oh.”

She heard the exaggerated and indifferent turn of a page in his magazine, then stepped over a Ghoul to get a better look at the products. A specific harness caught her eye - black leather crafted to look like lingerie underwear with a dark purple silicone dick attached to the front. "Gage, get in here."

The crunch of glass, then the Raider was behind her. "What, darlin'. Oh, _hello_. Found the jackpot, did ya?"

"What's this?" She took it off the wall and saw a smaller attachment on the inside of the crotch.

"You don't know? Thought you of all people would know what a strap on is."

“… A what?”

 

* * *

 

Mae couldn’t help the grin that spread her lips when Mason walked into their bedroom. He paused for a moment, then closed the door behind him.

“What,” he asked warily, eying her lingerie for a moment.

“I was wondering,” she started, walking two fingers along the sheets. “If you’d be down with me fucking you.”

He blinked at her. “Mae, we fuck literally every single day we’re with each other, you really gotta ask at this point?”

“That’s not what I meant.”

His brows furrowed, then he seemed to understand, folding his arms over his chest. “Okay, first of all, you ain’t exactly equipped.” She grinned wider and swiped her tongue over a canine tooth, and Mason narrowed his eyes. “Mae…”

She turned and leaned off of the bed, making sure the Alpha had a good view of her ass, then straightened back up with the strap on, the harness's belt hooked on her fingers.

He stared at her for a moment. “… No.”

Her arm slumped down. “And why not?”

“Well, you’re fuckin’ tiny for one thing.”

“But this is very decently sized.”

“I don’t think you understand.”  
  
She crawled towards him. “C’mon, baby. I’ll make it good for you, I promise.”

He smiled, eyes fluttering closed for a moment. “Okay, you’re cute, I’ll give you that, but still no. Alphas don't get fucked.”

"You've said alphas don't submit either but I think we've debunked that plenty of times. Please?"

His jaw clenched, and after a long pause he stripped off his tank top. “You always get what you want, don’t you.”

“Oh, most definitely.” She stood from the bed with a giggle and Mason shucked off his pants while she found the slick in the nightstand. She bit her lip as she watched Mason get on his hands and knees, then got behind him once she was well lubricated.

“I’ll go slow, okay, big guy?” Mae told him, soothing a hand down his spine.

“Well I ain’t lookin’ to fall asleep.”

“Mm.” She glided her hand over the flank of his back, appreciating the sturdiness of his body, then lined up against him. Mason lowered himself to his forearms, and as Mae slid in he pressed his forehead to the sheets.

“Relax, big guy,” she told him, feeling the tension under her hand.

“I _am_ fuckin’ relaxed.”

“Yeah, ‘bout as relaxed as a taut wire. Need me to go slower?”

“Uh-uh.” He rocked against her and she almost fell onto her back. “Told ya. Too fuckin’ small.”

Being spiteful Mae thrust forward a little harder than she thought necessary, and Mason's groan caught her by surprise. She repeated the motion, and when he rocked back to meet her the harness's inner attachment rubbed inside her just the right way.

A few more thrusts later and Mason was going harder. Mae stopped moving and put her hands behind her back, her knees bouncing on the mattress as Mason fucked himself, and each forward thrust tugged her a little with him. Arousal and pleasure churned inside her like a storm, nearly making her weak as she watched his powerful body rock back and forth and his shoulder blades shift under his heated skin.

“Fuck, baby,” she breathed. “You really like this, huh?” He groaned in response and went faster, forcing Mae to brace her hands on his lower back to keep from losing balance. A strangled moan escaped her as the harness pushed harder against her sweet spot.

“That’s it, baby,” she panted. “Oh, _shit_ … Touch yourself for me?”

He huffed out a laugh but did as she said, and she tried her damnedest to meet his movements instead of just letting her body be tugged and pushed. She rolled her hips and Mason hissed out a curse, his fist moving faster on his cock. Mae’s thrusts turned erratic as she focused more on her own pleasure, but Mason didn’t seem to mind or even notice.

He glanced at her over his shoulder, the deep green of his irises swallowed by obsidian, and then he was coming, thrusting wildly into his fist. The movement of his hips jolted Mae’s body violently and then she was losing herself too, moans sighing out of her in rapid fire. "Keep going, big guy, c'mon. _Fuck..._ "

When her orgasm died down she collapsed onto Mason's back, tucking her arms under his shoulders with a content hum. "Wasn't so bad, was it."

He bucked her off and was on top of her in the blink of an eye, pulling her up into a kiss with a grip on the back of her neck. "Nah. Wasn't."

"So... there'll be more nights like this?"

"If you want. I like fuckin' you more, though." He kissed her again. "Speakin' of..."

Taking her bottom lip between her teeth, she wriggled out of the harness and flipped herself onto her hands and knees while Mason went for the slick.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr asked if Mae and Mason would ever try pegging and the idea led to this 
> 
> \- Ellie
> 
> (next one's probably gonna be another threesome)


End file.
